James Potter
by xYEMZx
Summary: This is the story of Harry's father James when he was at school and all that him and his friends got up to in their school life! :


**_It was my first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and to tell you the truth I couldn't wait. I knew all about magic, although I wasn't particularly good at it, for example; whenever I tried to do expelliarmus, (the spell that makes the other person and their wand go flying) it always seems to backfire on me. Mum says I just need a bit of practice, I think she's right!_**

**_We arrived at platform 9 and three quarters very early. So I was easily able to find an empty compartment, but it took ages to haul my trunk onto the train and by the time I had finished the platform was packed. It was alive with what seemed like hundreds of children… and animals. There were owls, cats, toads, rats. I even thought I saw a snake. Then there were the pupils, some were crying as they hugged their parents, some were on their own and others were running around screaming at all their friends. I felt a bit lonely really!_**

_**The train started off at last. I smiled to myself; I was on my way to Hogwarts, the greatest school in the world. After the first few minutes I got a bit bored though , for I was the only one in my compartment. I was so bored that I even started talking to my owl- Rodie. "Tweet tweet, Rodie" I said. How sad! Then to my utmost horror another boy walked in, he must have been a new kid as well. For he looked very young. He had ruffled black hair, a bit like mine, and friendly black eyes. I liked the look of him. "First sign of madness" he joked. "Talking to your owl" I laughed and introduced myself. "The names James Potter" I told him. He smiled back at me and said. **_

_**"That's a nice name" I looked at him, bewildered, no one had ever said I had a nice name before. **_

_**"What's your name?" I asked. **_

"_**Maybe I'll tell you later" he said. That confused me a bit, but i didn't mind, maybe his name was something really ridicoulous like Geraldpop! We sat next to each other, talking for most of the journey. He told me that he his parents were magic, and all about his tiresome, bad-tempered mum. But really it was me that did most of the talking, for the boy seemed quite reluctant to talk about himself… or his family.**_

_**Then when we were almost halfway there, 2 girls knocked on are compartment door. One of them had long blonde hair and blue eyes and the other, the other was indescribable. She seemed to take the breath away from me, I didn't believe in love at first site but this girl…she was beautiful.**_

_**She had lovely, long brown, silky hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. "Hi" she said, in a lovely, delicate voice "I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend, Lavvy Revving" The other girl flashed a smile at us, but I took no notice, for I was too busy looking at Lily. "Anyway" she continued "I just thought I ought to warn you, there's a girl walking this way, yelling for a guy named Sirius, and she seems very angry, so if either of you two hold that name, I'd make a run for it now you still can." I nodded at her, and she flashed me a smile. Then the two of them walked out the compartments. **_

_**"Woah" The other boy exclaimed "Did you see their legs, I'm going to go and… check them out, see you soon, mate" And with that he raced out the room and down the corridor. I watched him go, and then focused my thoughts back to that girl, I definitely wanted to get to know her better!**_

**_The boy didn't come back until we had arrived, I felt quite lonely, just sitting there by myself. Although when he did arrive back he_**

**_I couldn't believe it when I first saw Hogwarts, my mum had told me about it, of course. But nothing could possibly have prepared me for what it really looked like. It was the most magnificent building ever. All of us first years were gawping like gormless fishes. "It's beautiful, isn't it" exclaimed a voice behind me. I turned around and there was that girl again. 'Yea' I spluttered "You, you are" _****_A few seconds later, with the girl, (Lisa or Lily was her name, wasn't it) looking very bewildered, I realised my mistake. "I mean, it's a fantastic building" _****_She gave me a quick smile and then walked back over to her friend, who was laughing uncontrollably. "He so fancies you" I heard her saying. I listened out hard for the reply. "No he doesn't, he's just being… friendly"_**

**_When we arrived outside the building we were greeted by a fairly, ancient looking man. He had a white beard and hair and seemed quite friendly. "I am Albus Dumbledore," He told us "Deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and unless I am mistaken, this is Hogwarts." _****_A few pupils laughed at this. But I felt far too nervous. My parents had told me that at Hogwarts you got sorted into a house. Apparently there were four different houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, for both my parents had been in that house. I definitely didn't want to be put in Slytherin, I heard that there isn't a single witch or wizard, that doesn't go bad who isn't in Slytherin. I told this to the boy who had been in my compartment (well for a little while anyway) and he looked a bit edgy at this. I told him not to worry. It didn't seem to help._**


End file.
